


Whiskey Fever

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationship, M/M, Other, alcohol use, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: As a celebration for the Deadlock Gang comes to a close, Jesse McCree has another celebration in mind for the rest of the evening. Even if he wasn't supposed to know that it was your birthday...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Whiskey Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/gifts).



There were few things that you loved more than the smell of a wood fire, getting to hear the crickets in the distance, and a bottle of whiskey passed between friends. Pulling off a heist where you got a lot of money definitely made that moment better. You and the rest of the Deadlock Gang had been celebrating for hours now. The loud  _ whoops  _ had settled down and the music that they were playing had settled down from the fast paced loud music from earlier to something a little softer and slower. A few drunk members of the gang were attempting to slow dance together a few feet away. Whenever they stumbled you giggled around your bottle, watching them. 

You were surprised when a low chuckle came from your side, causing you to jump a little. You were pretty sure that you had been sitting there by yourself for a bit, enjoying the winding down party. Your surprise doubled when you saw who it was standing beside you. You had seen the cowboy slink off with Ashe at the beginning of the party and you hadn’t seen him return. “They seem to be havin’ fun,” McCree stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “What about you darlin’? Enjoyin’ yourself?” he asked, turning to look at you from under his hat. 

“Ain’ much of a party anymore,” you pointed out, laughing a bit and taking a swig from your bottle. 

“Ain’ got to be one, darlin’,” he pointed out. He reached up, taking the cigarette from between his lips and flicking the ashes off the end. “You can still be enjoyin’ yourself. Besides, this ain’t just about the heist today, is it?” he asked pointedly. 

You blushed and looked away quickly. “I don’ know what you’re implyin’ Jesse, but there ain’ nothing more to today than the heist,” you said simply. 

Jesse chuckled slightly, moving to sit down next to you. He reached over, taking the bottle in your hand away from you, taking a swig. “I heard it was someone’s birthday,” he said simply. 

You eyed him for a minute before reaching over and taking the bottle back, taking another swig. “I don’ know who told you that, but when I find out they’re dead. I didn’t want no one to know,” you said, getting a little grumpy. Birthdays were a touchy subject with you. Especially since most of the time if you told people or made plans they fell through. So, when you joined the Deadlocks you tried to bury that part of you as much as possible. The only person who knew about your birthday was- “Damn it, Ashe!” you grumbled, taking another swig of your drink. 

Jesse laughed at your sudden outburst against the gang’s leader. “Look, it ain’ Ashe’s fault. I asked,” Jesse said simply, taking a long drag of his cigarette. “I wanted to give you a present and I just wanted to make sure it wasn’ the wrong day,” Jesse teased. 

“You ain’t gotta get me nothin’,” you said simply, going to take another swig from your bottle only to realize that it was empty. “Fuck,” you grumbled. “Your present better be another bottle of whiskey, McCree,” you said simply, eyeing the cowboy next to you. 

“Sorry darlin, ain’ got any on me. But if you wanted to move this party inside I might find another bottle or two,” he suggested. 

You looked around, watching the last few gang members start to stumble back to their rooms or just lay down on the warm desert dirt to try and catch some sleep. There wasn’t much going on here that you wanted to be a part of, and Jesse’s offer for more alcohol and a possible birthday present piqued your interest a bit. “Why the hell not. Lead the way, McCree,” you teased, standing up quickly. It made your head spin slightly with how fast you got up, but it wasn’t anything that you couldn’t handle. When you steadied yourself enough you followed the familiar sound of spurs through the darkening desert landscape back to the old church that was currently being used as the gang’s hideout. 

This was probably one of your more favored hideouts. When it was starting to get dark the stain-glass windows made the building look like it was on fire, but now, in the early desert night, when the world was that weird inky blue… It made everything bathed in a blue light. It made things feel cold, calm, quiet. Everything that your gang wasn’t. You guys were fire and destruction and chaos wherever you went. And that inky blue made it feel like you were being visited by something that you quite couldn’t put into words. 

You followed McCree down the main aisle of the church, passing the pews where makeshift beds were set up for members of the gang to sleep in. You passed your bed, noting that your favorite hat and gun were still set on your bedroll. The way that Jesse’s spurs echoed in the chamber made you smile. It was a comforting sound that you would sometimes hear in the middle of the night as he paced up and down the building. 

Jesse and Ashe both had private rooms off the back of the church. You weren’t too familiar with how these were laid out. You were never brought up to believe in anything. But they were small rooms, places that you assumed were offices at one point. Or maybe even where the choir would practice or warm up. Either way, they were small enough to be occupied by the two leaders without being seen as showy or ostentatious. 

Jesse’s room was an old office. A big desk pressed up against the wall opposite the door, his bed shoved into the corner. A window on the opposite wall let the light from outside spill into the room, casting tall shadows against the walls. Immediately you pushed past Jesse, going to sit on the desk and kicking your legs out a bit. 

“I gotta admit, Jess, I’m interested in what kinda present you got me,” you teased, more excited about this than you should have been. You tried not to get your hopes up around your birthday, but this was special. It was just Jesse. You had known him for a while now and knew that he wouldn’t disappoint. 

“I thought you didn’t like celebratin’ your birthday, darlin’,” Jesse teased, following you into the room. He shut the door behind him before turning on a lamp near the door. The lamp was old and didn’t cast too much light. It still let the moonlight fall on the floor. 

“I don’t. But I like you so I guess I’ll let it slide this year,” you teased. You laughed as Jesse walked over to the desk, stopping at your knees before reaching up and putting his hat on top of your head. You reached up, keeping it in place as you felt Jesse put his arm around his waist, pulling you close and kissing you deeply. 

With one hand on Jesse’s hat, your other one went to the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. You laughed again as Jesse moved from your lips to kiss at your neck and collar bone. That was always a sensitive spot for you that made you giggle and with how many times you had slept with Jesse he would have known that by now. You scrunched up your face as you continued to giggle, no doubt helped by the drinks earlier, smiling as Jesse kissed the tip of your nose quickly. 

The hand that wasn’t on your waist started to move up your thigh, stopping on your upper thigh. His thumb worked small circles against the fabric of your pants. You smiled, reaching up and taking his hat off, setting it aside. Gently you pushed Jesse back, standing up and taking his hands. You leaned in, kissing him gently again before pulling away and starting to make your way over to his bed, undressing as you went. 

“This better be a damn good birthday present, Jess,” you teased as your dropped your final piece of clothing to the ground before laying back on the bed, your legs spread just enough. 

“Anything for you, darlin’,” Jesse said, that stupid half-smile appearing on his lips as he moved over to the bed, pushing you back and kissing you deeply once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARE. ILY. HAVE A GOOD ONE BBY
> 
> As always, feel free to check me out on [Tumblr](https://writtingsparxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
